


See Both Sides Like Chanel

by minlouvre



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, and filthy rich - think gossip girl rich, the main trio are three very unhealthily codependent polyamorous best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlouvre/pseuds/minlouvre
Summary: You, Namjoon, and Hoseok are inseparable. Three best friends that grew up together since you were all in diapers.But lately, Namjoon has been drifting away…So on his birthday, you and Hoseok remind him justhowinseparable the three of you really are.⤷ or alternatively: a little less twenty-one candles, a little more “touch me”





	See Both Sides Like Chanel

The first word you had ever spoken was Chanel, the second was Joonie, and the third was Hosie.

 

Which is fitting, because at the age of 21, they are all still what you adore the most in this world.

 

But in a heartbeat, you would trade your whole entire Chanel collection just to keep both boys at your side. Even the vintage rarities and custom made pieces designed especially just for you. Because Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok are _that_ priceless and precious to you.

 

You grew up with both boys. Your parents and theirs ran the in the same high society circle. Since day one, there were playdates and parties and the nannies taking you all to the same park to play. Then eventually, the three of you enrolled to the same elite private school.

 

There’s no question about it, but from elementary to high school; you, Namjoon, and Hoseok ruled the hallways with every step of your designer shoes. The kids feared and worshiped you. They stared in awe and admiration when the three of you would pass by. You were always at the front - leading the pack with a hair flip and flirty wink at an admirer’s way - with Namjoon and Hoseok following closely behind, making the girls swoon with their cold and cool demeanour, respectively.

 

The three of you did _everything_ together. Although you have a pretty big group of friends, you and your boys would usually just ditch the rest to spend time with each other. Most of the time at your loft or Hoseok’s deluxe penthouse or whichever bar or club you were into that week - though very rarely at Namjoon’s family mansion. Ever since his parents’ divorce during sophomore year of high school, he barely went home anymore.

 

So those were the places that the three of you allocated most of your time - doing god knows what. From studying (you and Namjoon are the reason that Hoseok hasn’t flunked out of school yet), to playing on the newest gaming system (spending countless of hours competing against each other or Mario Kart or Super Smash Brawl can really test and strengthen friendships), to just talking on whoever’s bed you all fell onto for the night until the sun rises.

 

It is those kind of conversations that you could only have with people that are closest to you - which to you, is just Hoseok and Namjoon. Ranging from silly inside jokes to more serious and introspective topics. About things that happened in the past, to current events, and what you are looking forward to in the future and new things you want to experience. Then to fears and deep dark secrets that you know they will keep safe and take to their grave.

 

Speaking of new experiences, it’s should come as no surprise that with them, you experienced _many_ firsts. The first alcohol you ever drank was a bottle of champagne that Hoseok sneaked out of the from the kitchen during one of his parent’s many parties in 6th grade. The first dance you went to in seventh grade, you had both boys in each arm. Hoseok was your first cringey “sexy” grind dance to the clean version of _I Wanna Love You_ by Akon and Snoop Dogg, while Namjoon had the honour to be your first sweet slow dance to Lifehouse’s _You and Me_. During your first breakup, they were there for a shoulder to cry on until your heart was mended.

 

All the drugs you’ve ever tried, you tried with them. Like the ones you will never ever do again (cocaine, you hated it - you spent the whole night crying in the washroom as the boys try to coax you out of your depressive state) to the ones you now do every blue moon (taking ecstasy at the club and dancing the night away with both boys - their hands all over you, all over each other - is what bliss is) and the marijuana that the three of you are an almost daily consumer of now.

 

Your first high. Your first kiss. Your first touch. Your first time… You shared it all with both Namjoon and Hoseok - and you would not have had it any other way.

 

They are not even just your best friends anymore, they are a part of you that no one will ever get rid of even if they tried their hardest. The bond between you, Namjoon and Hoseok is made of titanium. Stronger than anything is this damn universe.

 

Inseparable.

 

Or at least you _were_ \- until Son Naeun came into the picture.

 

It’s not like you hate Naeun. You think she’s nice and beautiful and - begrudgingly - good enough for Namjoon. But ever since Namjoon met her a month ago at his university’s “Future Leaders of World” Mixer, he has been spending as much - if not more - time with her than you and Hoseok. It ticks you off badly.

 

“I knew Yale was going to tear us apart,” you seethe, crossing your arms and glaring Namjoon’s way. He is looking so good in his navy blue Saint Laurent suit and his newly bleached white-blonde hair that it makes you even more angry.

 

You know you shouldn’t be mad at him, especially not today of all days, but you can’t help it. It’s Namjoon’s 21st birthday, and being the youngest out of the three of you, it was supposed to be the biggest celebration now that he is legal. You spent months planning this party for him and even got approval from his stern and no-fun father to hold the party at their mansion while he is away for business. But instead of spending time with you and all his old and _bestest_ friends - Namjoon is busy schmoozing it up at the other side of room with his Yale buddies, including Naeun.

 

“Stop being dramatic,” Seokjin tuts, taking the first puff of the blunt that Hoseok had just rolled perfectly. He passes it on to Taehyung after you refuse, heated glare still on the birthday boy. “Namjoon has been in Yale for 3 years already and we all still pretty much hang out 24/7 like before… Clearly, it’s not tearing us apart.”

 

_Clearly_ Seokjin is already faded, because he must be high beyond belief if he actually believes what he is saying. Namjoon hasn’t hung out with your group in over a week, or if did he came around, he’d only stay for an hour or two.

 

You shoot Hoseok a look to back you up.

 

“He has been pretty busy lately…” Hoseok begins, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hot fuchsia pink Gucci trousers that only he could pull off. You wrinkle your nose, knowing that a _but_ is coming. “But… It’s his last year, so we really can’t be mad, Y/N…”

 

Letting out a grunt of dissatisfaction at his defense for Namjoon’s recent flakiness, you turn your head away from Hoseok, shooting lasers at the wall instead.

 

“We all know why Y/N’s acting all pissy…” Jimin says, laughing. “When either you or Namjoon start going out with another girl, all of the sudden she thinks she’s getting replaced and becomes a tyrant…”

 

Wheein slaps her boyfriend’s arm, though she laughs as well, clearly agreeing with him, “Jimin! Stop it!”

 

“He’s right though. Y/N really has to learn how to deal with her neediness,” Yoongi comments as if you are not within earshot from him. He smirks when he feels your glare, but he is addressing Hoseok when he continues on bluntly, “Because one day, these little flings you and Namjoon have will become serious, and I don’t know if Y/N can handle that at this point. She’ll probably retreat in the woods and become an old maid with 40 cats—” You stomp a red bottom heel on his foot. In pain, he groans and keels over slightly towards you, “ _God_ , you’re so _hot_ … You know, if you gave me a chance, you can be needy with me, babe…” 

 

“You wish!” You snap, and Hoseok pulls you back from stepping on Yoongi again by wrapping his arm around your waist. 

 

“No, let her, Hoseok,” Yoongi snickers, straightening up. Yoongi winks your way. “Step on me all you want, I don’t mind! It turns me on, actually, my dear cousin...”

 

“I don’t think the best way to get a girl is to remind her that you're related,” Jungkook giggles, making the others laugh.

 

“In the words of the wise Karen Smith… ‘You have your cousins, and then you have your first cousins, and then you have your second cousins…’,” Yoongi murmurs, skimming his eyes down your body, and suddenly you felt very naked in your short sparkly silver Atelier Versace dress from the 1997 collection. “Y/N will be into it, I can feel it in my bones. It’s like something like it happened in another life already.”

 

“You’re a disgusting dickb—” You began, but freeze when Hoseok whispers in your ears, “You’re just giving him what he wants,” so you stop struggling in his arms, a shiver running down your back as you nod.

 

“Okay, well… I think it’s time we bring the cake to the birthday boy!” Hoseok announces. Then he turns you around, slipping his arm around the back of your waist as he starts to lead you over to Namjoon’s direction, Yoongi calling at out to you to “find him later”.

You grit your teeth together, and Hoseok presses a light kiss on your temple to calm you down. It is the quickest remedy.

 

Passing by your very expensive party planner, you tell him to bring out the 7-layer cake that you helped design yourself with the most famous gourmet dessert chef in all of the States, before you and Hoseok continue on your way to Namjoon.

 

The man of the hour was in the middle of explaining the dissertation he has already began working on - his adoring peers hanging onto his every word - when you and Hoseok step into the group. Namjoon trails off, his brows creasing as his stare lingers at where Hoseok’s hand was tightly gripping at you hip, then looks up to catch your eyes. When you smile sweetly at him, he looks away without any further acknowledgment, steering the conversation over to Naeun.

 

Your face falls. Have you done something wrong?

 

Before you had time to dwell on finding the reason, a fake smile spreads on your face a second later, when the lights in the room dims as the chefs cart in the brightly lit cake.

 

Hoseok lets you go with a grin, and you hold your head up high as you bump Naeun out of the way so you can wrap your arms around Namjoon’s arm, pulling him giddily towards the cake that you worked so hard on. Every tier is his favorite flavors of cake, topped off with his favorite Pokemon Dragonite made of 24 karat gold covered chocolate truffle. You really hope that he loves it!

 

“Everyone, gather around!” You chirp, and the guests listen, circling around where you and Namjoon stand in front of the beautifully painted and decorated cake. Grinning up at Namjoon, you can see the way he shyly looks down at you, “It’s time for the birthday boy to make a wish!”

 

His cuteness makes you bite down at your bottom lip, standing on your tip-toes to whisper sultrily in his ear, “You only have wish, Joonie… Make it a good one.”

 

When you pull away, you can see the way his ears and cheeks blushes bright red, evident even in the yellow glow of the candles. You smirk, parting from him to stand off to the side with Hoseok, letting Namjoon have his moment.

 

He nods to himself, most probably thinking of a wish. Then he squeezes his eyes shut adorably, blowing all the candles in three attempts. The guests break into a cheerful applause, shouting “Happy birthday!”

 

When he opens his eyes, he looks around, a big dimpled and beautiful smile blessing the whole room.

 

“SPEECH!” Taehyung yells from somewhere in the crowd and people shout in agreement, so Namjoon laughs and nods.

 

Clasping his hands together, Namjoon starts, “Uh… I don’t really know what to say? Happy 21st birthday to me? It’s nothing really special but I guess… Now I can drink legally? Yes? Wow!” He allows people to laugh before he goes on again, “I am really looking forward to this new year though. I’ll be graduating, so— yeah,” he chuckles as people hoot and holler. “Yeah, that’s exciting! I really should thank the people who helped me make it through these past - _gruesome_ \- 3 years…” Your back straightens, haughtily preening to be called “— Junmyeon and Jackson, without you two, I think I might have lost my mind during freshman year. Doing The Call Out Boys podcast with you guys every week really keeps me sane—” Then as Namjoon starts to go on a tangent about each and every one of his Yale friends, you feel yourself getting more and more dejected. Not that you don’t like hearing that Namjoon has so many close friends, but it just feels like Namjoon is drifting further and further away from you with every word he says. “And last but not least… I’d like to thank—”

 

You hold your breath, your hand feeling around to grab onto Hoseok’s.

 

“—Son Naeun.” Stomach dropping, your eyes start to water. “I just think she’s really going to help propel the Yale Debate Association’s standing this year. So I’m glad she had decided to join - it’s certainly going to look good on my resume as the President when we win the championship.”

 

You feel Hoseok squeezing your hand as Namjoon concludes his speech. Comforting, but not enough.

 

Then just as Namjoon was about to let the waiters take over to cut the cake, he makes an ‘oh shit’ kind of sound. “Oh, and thank you so much to my best friend, Y/N, for planning this whole party,” he grins your way and you sniff, another fake smile quick to spread on your lips. “Thank you, it’s amazing. So, uh…” Again his eyes strays down to where you and Hoseok are holding hands, lingering for a second, then quickly snaps his attention back at the cake and all the other guests, announcing too cheerily, “Let’s eat some cake, everyone!”

 

As everyone makes their way for slice, you stand frozen in your spot. You felt empty inside. To Namjoon, it was clear to see that thanking you was just an afterthought. _You_ are just an afterthought. It hurts so, so badly.

 

Beside you, Hoseok is visibly fuming now, glaring daggers at his best friend who is now handing out plates of the cake that _you_ spent tirelessly designing, without a care of how he just made you feel. Hoseok didn’t understand what you had meant before when you had been complaining about Namjoon’s absence but now he does. It ticked him off that his best friend was acting like this when you worked so hard planning this whole party for him.

 

Hoseok takes you off to the side and away from everyone. He bends at his knees slightly to peer at your face, grabbing it gently to brush away a few stray tears that had fallen. Seeing you like this pains his heart as well.

 

“Hey,” Hoseok flashes a bright smile that always seem to help you feel better. It works, just a bit. You grin sadly back and he grabs your hand again, kissing the back of it. “Come on, princess. Let’s show Namjoon exactly what he is missing…”

 

Your head tilts in question, and he answers with a smirk. Then he pulls you out of the room, with a master plan in mind.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon tries really hard to keep up with the conversation. As terribly hilarious as Yoongi’s latest dating woes are; Namjoon can’t help but tune in and out, his eyes wandering around the room in search for something.

 

Or _someone_ … _Two someones_ …

 

He purses his mouth to the side in discontent. He hasn’t seen either you or Hoseok in more than ten minutes. It tastes like a dreadful pill in his mouth, feeling so hot like he wants to throw up. But he swallows it down and puts up a smile when he hears the tail-end of the question Naeun asked him.

 

“Uh, sorry? I was kind of in my head… Say that again?” He asks softly, leaning closer to her to let her know she has his undivided attention now.

 

She giggles into her hand and repeats with a coy smile, “I _said_ … Do you want out into the garden? It looks so pretty from the window!”

 

“Just me and you?”

 

Naeun nods shyly.

 

Namjoon gives her that swoonworthy dimpled grin, and says, “In that case, ye—”

 

The two small _buzz buzz_ in his suit pocket stops him, and he tells her _one second_ to check his phone.

 

The text he just got makes his stomach do a giant flip.

 

**Hoseok [10:43 PM]**  
— Your dad’s study. Now.

 

“ _Uhhhhhh_ …” Namjoon looks between his phone and girl with the hopeful look in her eyes. Shit, Namjoon hates that he is always stringing her along even though it is not his intention. He really does like her - can even see himself being happy with her - but he can’t start a relationship until he gets a few certain things in his life straightened out. And he guess, tonight will be the night.

 

Rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, he apologetically tells her, “I have to check something first. But, uh… Wait for me?”

 

Although the disappointment flashes across her face, she still nods with a sweet smile.

 

“Awesome,” Namjoon grins coolly, though inside he is already freaking out on what is probably about to come. “I’ll see you again soon, yeah?”

 

To get to his father’s study, Namjoon takes the long route around. He is nervous to say the least. Even in the foyer of the main floor, he sits down on the waiting couch after taking off his suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Then he spent some time debating with himself to just send a text back, saying, ‘I know, okay? You don’t have to tell me. Just be happy.’ But he decides against it, climbing up the grand staircase to the second floor.

 

At the very end of the hall, there are two big mahogany doors leading to the one room in the house where Namjoon felt most of his humiliation and the dashing of his self-confidence. His father’s study.

 

So whatever news is waiting behind the doors he is in front of now, can’t be good. He has a feeling it will break his heart. It is okay though. Or at least he thinks he will be fine. He has been building up his strength for this moment for weeks.

 

But did they really have to do it on his birthday though?

 

After shaking his head, Namjoon takes a deep breath and grips his hand on the left door’s golden handle.

 

Better just get this over with.

 

Pushing the door open, he steps inside the dark study, only lightly lit by the fireplace on the left side of the room. “Hello?”

 

When no one answers his call, he takes another step further inside. His eyes starts to adjust and he looks ahead, only to take a really hard swallow when he finds you sitting on his father’s desk.

 

He had been avoiding looking at you all night, afraid that if he stares too long he would revert back to that sad boy state he just recently got himself out of. But you look so irresistibly gorgeous in your little short dress, with your mouthwatering legs crossed and the sexy and inviting smirk tilting your red-painted lips, he couldn’t help but drink you in for his fill.

 

“Hello Joonie,” you purr, one Louboutin heel-clad foot swinging gently side-to-side. Namjoon is so enraptured by you that he hasn’t realized that Hoseok was standing just by the door, closing it once Namjoon is fully inside. It clicks as it locks, and that’s what snaps Namjoon out of his lust-filled daze.

 

“What’s going on?” He asks, looking over his shoulder at Hoseok who crosses his arms and smirks at him. Back to you, he continues his line of question, “Why’d you call me in here?”

 

“You know why…” You say in a teasing tone. “We’re going to have a little private celebration of our own…”

 

Hoseok throws his arm around Namjoon’s shoulder, murmuring in his ears as he brings the birthday boy closer towards you, “Our last birthday gift to you for the night…”

 

Namjoon shivers, this is the exact opposite of what he thought it was going to be. A better different. But still, he tries to pull away, stopping himself and Hoseok midway from you. “I— No, I can’t… Sorry…” He shrugs Hoseok’s arm off him. He can’t… He can’t get sucked into this again. His heart can only take too much. “I have to go back to the party. Someone’s waiting for me.”

 

After hearing that, your past desolation has now turned to infuriation. You are about to blow a fuse. Hoseok can see that in the way your fists clench from where they press against the big wooden desk you are sat on. So he attempts to diffuse the situation.

 

“It’s okay, princess…” Hoseok says as he coolly strides with his hands in his pocket to close the remaining space between him and you, leaving Namjoon standing in the middle of the room. When he is at your side, he caresses your face to take your seething glare away from Namjoon and over to him instead. The crease between your brows softens when you meet Hoseok’s gaze, and he leans closer to simper just close enough that you could feel his hot breath against your lips, “If he doesn’t want his present, I guess it can’t be helped…” Straightening up, his calm and laidback aura turns darker in a blink of an eye. Patting his hand on the table, Hoseok swiftly commands, “Up. Let’s see that pretty pussy.”

 

Humming sweetly in acknowledgement, you uncross your legs, spinning to the side facing Hoseok to kick your feet up on the table. You let out a needy mewl when his hand grips your thigh before you could spread it. So together, you open your legs in a way that Namjoon can see the anticipated sight as well.

 

Both boys hiss and groan in want when your bare and glistening cunt comes into their view. You had gotten it waxed yesterday because you know that how Joonie likes it.

 

“ _Wow_ …” Hoseok runs two of his finger around the smooth skin, “So soft and cute, just like how Joon likes it…” You begin to whimper when he starts to glide his digits between your folds, “You really wanted to treat him today, didn’t you, princess?”

 

Nodding fast, you pout Namjoon’s way - who is stock still, eyes hyper-focused on your dripping core with his mouth agape dumbly. Though it looks like he is trapped in your honey now, you still have a sinking feeling that he might turn around to leave like he had said he will. So you press a hand against your mound, separating your middle and ring fingers in a V to show off the tiny slit that hid in between the swollen lips. “It’s his present…”

 

Namjoon makes a choked up noise at the back of his throat, taking a step forward to allow himself to see more clearly.

 

“ _Hmmm…_ is that so? Lucky guy…” Hoseok murmurs. You let out little hitch noises while he continues to tease you, spreading your arousal from your entrance to the little sensitive nub. Finally, he sinks two slick fingers inside, slowly stroking your velvet wall, and you let out a high-pitched shuddering whimper. “God, baby… you’re so tight…”

 

“I-it’s because Joonie hasn’t joined us in - in a while…” You tell him, stuttering your words because your hips starts to rock to meet his prodding.

 

“Yeah, I could feel that…” The wet squelching sound of Hoseok’s ministration seems to echo so loudly in the room. It’s one of Namjoon’s most favorite sound, along with the little noises you try to suppress making; it makes his dick twitch in his trouser. “You’re so wet because he’s watching, right?”

 

“Y _essss_ … I miss him so much— Oh my _god_!” Eyes squeezing shut, your back arches at a breakneck speed, wailing in an unrestrained way because Hoseok has found that special spot inside you, pressing his fingertips against it over and over again. It felt so good yet too much that your thighs almost snaps together if it weren’t for Hoseok’s elbow pushing them apart.

 

That’s the exact moment Namjoon thought to himself, _Fuck it_. Fuck protecting his heart. He _needs_ to see this. It is _his_ present after all. And so he shuffles closer to his two best friends, leaving his common sense behind.

 

Meanwhile, you were close to coming around Hoseok’s fingers; that when you feel him abruptly sliding out - ruining your orgasm - your eyes snap open in a glare, fully intending to cuss at him. That is until you saw that Namjoon has joined Hoseok’s side - so close enough for you to reach out and touch - staring down at you with a dark gaze filled with desire and carnal lust. Your walls clench around nothing, desperate for Namjoon to give you everything.

 

“Joonie,” You mewl his name, sweet and tender, wrapping your hand around his wrist to tug him towards you. Namjoon looks between you and Hoseok in quiet questioning of whether if it’s really okay for him to be there. The latter answers him with a lopsided smirk as he steps aside to let Namjoon take over.

 

Though it is your soft and small pleas of “Joonie, please…” that finally pushes him to put his hands on you. Exactly how you wanted him to.

 

Namjoon takes his sweet, sweet time, caressing every curve of your body before he even thinks about making his way to your core. But you did not mind, just elated to feel his gentle touch again and how he treats your body like it is a delicate and fine piece of art.

 

Inching closer, Namjoon tugs the skinny straps of your dress down one at a time. As soon as your tits come into view, he groans, massaging one and tweaking the nipple of the other between his fingers.

 

Namjoon is usually an ass man, but your tits - your soft and pretty tits and your adorable little nipples - nothing can compare to them and how small they look under his hands. He instantly hardens like a rock when you wiggle around and stick your chest out for him, desperately panting and mewling his name for more.

 

Pinching and groping, he gives them equal attention until you are begging him to touch you below. Glancing down, he sees how slick you are, dripping a puddle onto his father’s expensive and one of a kind desk. Namjoon growls, no longer able to deny you, moving both his hands down your body. He grips your thigh, forcing you to open up for him. His jaw slacks in awe as his other hand lightly brushes against the smooth skin of your mound, fingertips fluttering in a ticklish way that makes you buck up slightly. He loves it when your are all puffy and bare, not a hair in sight like the pretty little princess you are.  

 

“Fuck, look at you…” Namjoon murmurs absentmindedly, sliding three of his fingers in your heat while his thumb rubs lazy circles against your nub. He knows exactly how and where to touch you to keep on edge for a while. Namjoon is, after all, the first guy to ever give you an orgasm so of course he knows what you like.

 

Soon enough he starts to really finger fuck you hard. You feel a little feverish at how good it feels, tiny drops of perspiration forming on your skin. The hard rub of his long and thick fingers has you close again. Your hips tilts to coax him to go deeper, and so he does. From there, your pussy clenches and spasm around his fingers, trying to milk it as if it was his cock. Moaning through your orgasm, you shake and jerk your hips, your fingernails digging into his wrist that is still flicking his fingers in and out of you.

 

As he watches you gush around him, Namjoon gets down on his knees for a closer look. He misses this sight and feeling so much. Now he just needed a taste…

 

Taking out his fingers, he darts forward to flatten his tongue on your core, licking up as much as he could with each swipe of his tongue. You taste so delicious to him. Twenty minutes ago, he was telling people that he thought that the birthday cake was the best thing he has ever had. But he knows that’s far from the truth when your pussy is definitely they best thing he has ever eaten - and he doesn’t think anything can ever change that fact. It is evident in the way he enthusiastically licks you cleans - not a drop left, not even on the table.

 

You only stop shuddering once he pulls away, and he stands up to let you catch your bearings again. He places his hand on your thigh, rubbing back and forth soothingly.

 

Namjoon licks his lips and looks off to the side, his eyes catching Hoseok’s. The older man looks pretty content from when he stand beside them, enjoying the show of his best friend receive cunnilingus from his other best friend, grasping and rubbing the hard outline that is pressing up against his pants.

 

They share a cocky grin like they always do when they’ve made you come…

Then Namjoon is reaching out to grab Hoseok’s face, and the smaller man wraps his arm around him with a moan, allowing Namjoon to slip his tongue inside his mouth so he could taste you as well.

 

You sit up on you elbow to watch, biting down your lip as the kiss become more heated and passionate. That says it all, they miss each other too. Happiness bubbles up inside of you at the thought.

 

After a few more moments, you hop off the desk, letting your dress pool around your feet and kicking it aside along with your heels. Wedging your way in between your boys, they stop for a moment to smile down at you, and you hum happily when they both wrap an arm around your back to pull you in before they lean to kiss each other again.

 

As the boys get reacquainted, you get to work on unbuttoning Namjoon’s shirt, your tongue sticking out in concentration. At the first sliver of skin you see as his shirt opens up, you nuzzle your face against it, breathing him in deeply. His woody cologne fills your nose as you pepper kisses down his chest. You feel Namjoon’s body shake in a chuckle and you hear Hoseok murmur joyfully against his mouth, _she just misses you a lot_ … And that’s just the truth of it.

 

Namjoon’s shirt comes off after a few more pops of buttons, both you and Hoseok helping him shrug it off.

 

On your tip-toes, you press a kiss on Hoseok’s cheek, a _thank you_ for lending a hand. Pleased, he laughs it off, smiling widely as he witness you lace your fingers with Namjoon’s.

 

You lead the birthday boy around the desk, pressing your palms against his toned chest to push him onto his father’s big leather chair. He settles down with a soft _oof_ , and your are already on your knees in front of him, yanking at his belt so he will shimmy forward so you can unbuckle it. Namjoon’s getting whiplash at how fast things are progressing but he more than okay with it. He is eager as well - especially because the sight of you naked and on your knees, your mouth already watering for his dick. Fuck, it really is a lovely sight. He could look at you all day.

 

It doesn’t take long for you to free the belt buckle, and he lifts his ass up so you can tug his trousers and underwear down easily. The second his hard and throbbing cock bounces out, your greedy little hands wraps around it, dying to feel the weight of it again. It’s so big and fat that both your hands could barely cover his length or his girth. You are getting wet again, so turned on by how small your hands looks in comparison.

 

Stroking him up and down slowly, you whisper, “Joonie, I missed you so much…”

 

Through his pleasured whimpers, Namjoon laughs lightly. “Are you talking to me or my cock?”

 

Glancing up at him in that innocent wide-eyed look he loves so much, you answer cheekily, “both,” then you are leaning, laving his cock like it’s your favorite treat. Maybe because it is.

 

Without breaking eye contact, you suck and lick around the head, along the length and his balls, over and over again, in all the combination and rhythm that makes Namjoon groan and call you his good girl. You preen with happiness at the compliment, wrapping your mouth around the head of his cock to gently suck, tasting the precum that leaks out of it with an even more joyous hum.

 

Namjoon’s hand threads into your hair when you start to sink your hot mouth down his length, helping guide you through it.  

 

Namjoon is feeling like a king in his father’s throne-like chair. He is in heaven, he thinks, as he keeps his eyes on you. He is not allowing himself to tip head back and shut his eyes to get lost in the bliss. He’d rather see the way your cherry red lipstick smears along his cock every time you bob your head away. And when you bob back down and the tip of his length hits the back of your throat, you swallow around it until your saliva drools out your mouth and leaks down your chin, dripping onto the floor or down your body.

 

Namjoon loves how you are such a sweet and messy girl who worships cock in the bedroom. Both him and Hoseok love it. They take even more pleasure in knowing that they are the only ones to ever see you like this - at that low state of degradation - when you are always so prim and put together every other time. You won’t let anyone see you with even a stand of hair out of place. Yet with them, you allow them to mark you up until you are bruising and use you like their own personal cum dump.

 

At that thought, Namjoon groans, pulling his cock out the luxurious feeling of your mouth. He strokes himself into completion - cumming in multiple spurts of white across your face. You take it, shutting your eyes and sticking out your tongue out to catch as much as you can. When you hear him stop grunting and nothing’s splashing over your face anymore, you lick around your lips. Once you have enough, you open your eyes to stare into Namjoon’s again, showing him the well of his cum on your tongue. At a lost for words, Namjoon just stares as you close your mouth and your throat moving with a hard swallow, though a rumbling groan resounds from his chest. You show him your clean tongue proudly.

 

Beyond satisfied, he smiles, leaning over to wipe his thumb across your cheek. Once your face is all clean, his cum coating his thumb, he pushes it into your mouth and you close around it. He sucks in a hiss. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you, baby?”

 

Swirling your tongue around his digit obediently, you nod. He pulls it out with a wet pop, fondly pressing his thumb on your bottom lip. He is dying to kiss you.

 

So Namjoon stands up, taking you by the hands and pulls you up with him. Once again on your tip-toes - no, your feet are suddenly off the ground. Namjoon lifts you up with his arm wrapping around your waist, to press his lips on yours. You sigh, loving the way he can handle you so easily like this.

 

The two of you kiss for a while, sweet and tender, like you hadn’t been choking on his cock a second ago. Hugging him tightly around his neck, you smile against his mouth. You’re so happy, you could cry.

 

You only break apart when you need air, and you look over your shoulder to check up on what your other boy is up to.

 

Hoseok stands by the fireplace, already fully undressed. His beautiful body illuminated by the flickering flames of the fire. He drops another piece of wood into the fireplace, stoking the fire until it’s bright and raging again. Then he turns to look towards you and Namjoon, brows lifting in a playful manner as he questions, “You two done?” He runs his bare foot through the fur rug below him. “Care to join me?”

 

Namjoon gently places you down, and slaps your ass to get you moving. “Go ahead, I just have to get my shoes off.”

 

“Alright,” you say, kissing him again, then you make your way over to Hoseok.

 

The brown-haired man is already laying on the soft fur rug when you get to him, making you laugh at his ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose. Even though his cock standing up in straight attention, pulsing with need and leaking, he is still acting laid-back enough to tease you, “Are you having fun, princess?”

 

“So much fun,” you simper. “How about you, Hobi?”

 

“Could be better.” He sits up, patting his thigh, a charming grin on his face as he tilts his head, “Maybe if you come here and sit on my cock, I’ll be having as much fun as you.”

 

Well, you can’t say no to that…

 

Lowering yourself onto the ground, you crawl towards him on all fours, a sultry smirk spreading on your face. Watching the way your hips and your hanging breasts sway, Hoseok grips his length to relieve some of the throbbing.

 

When you reach him, you kiss the head of his cock gently before leaning up to kiss his grinning lips. But as you make a grab for his shoulder, about to straddle him, Hoseok pulls away and shakes his head. Before a look of confusion can cross your face, Hoseok lifts a finger up in a twirling motion. “Turn around.”

 

When you do as he commands, you see that Namjoon has arrived as well, on his knees at the edge of the rug, just a few feet away. He is still soft, but the way Hoseok grabs your hips roughly and pulls you back, adjusting you so your wet heat is sitting snuggly along his hard length, it makes Namjoon’s dick twitch with interest. Smirking because he caught that as well, Hoseok murmurs in your ear, loud enough for Namjoon to overhear, “I want Namjoon to see what he had been missing these past few weeks whenever he would cancel on us. We have to punish him a bit, don’t you think?”

 

You shake your head fast, disagreeing. You don’t want to punish Namjoon - you just want _him_. It’s been too long since you’ve felt both him and Hoseok together inside you. And looking at Namjoon now, it looks like he wants what you want as well. “But it’s his _birthday,_ Hobi…”

 

Your childish whining makes Hoseok chuckle. And usually that would be enough to sway Hoseok to do what you want, but he can’t just _not_ punish Namjoon for the things he has done recently. Namjoon needs to be taught a lesson, and this is the best way how.

 

Lifting you up slightly with is one arm around your waist, Hoseok drags his cock back and forth along your folds. When he lines himself up to your entrance - prodding only the head of his cock inside you teasingly - you squirm in his tight embrace, wanting more. You hear Hoseok murmur, _so what?_ , and then he is pushing you down his length.

 

Eyes rolling back, you find yourself not being able to complain anymore. Whatever punishment Hoseok has for Namjoon, you guess Namjoon is going to get it.

 

Before your narrow walls could accommodate Hoseok’s cock, you feel a sharp pain on your upper thigh, a loud smack echoing the room. Whimpering, you glance over to the side and Hoseok has a stern glint in his eyes. He growls lowly. “Get moving, princess.”

 

On autopilot, you start to roll your hips, sliding up and down onto him. It doesn’t take you long to find a rhythm that has both you and Hoseok moaning softly.

 

While your eyes flutter shut again - getting lost in the feeling - Hoseok keeps his on Namjoon. A taunting smirk on his face.

 

Breathing heavily, Namjoon just watches. Accepting his punishment.

 

But really, the punishment is actually what he did to himself - cancelling all those times you or Hoseok called him up to all spend some quality time together. He can’t believe he denied himself from witnessing this image that he loves so much for so long. This - this glorious sight in front of him, of you looking so fucked out as you ride Hoseok’s cock - is just another present.

 

If this is what Hoseok thinks is a punishment, then Namjoon happily accepts it.

 

Especially when pretty soon, Hoseok is pushing up to meet your ass every time it comes down. Namjoon can see your stomach tensing and your body shudder, trying to keep up. His cocks gets extra hard when he sees the tears beading the corner of your eyes.

 

Hoseok grabs at your tits and tickles your clit until you are screaming his name. Truly going out of your mind.

 

“I’m cumming! I’m gonna- oh god — I’m gonna cu—WHAT THE FUCK?!” You are literally crying in frustration, glaring at Hoseok who just pulled himself out of you without a warning. The second time today he ruined your orgasm. He gets you off his lap, sitting up on his knees. With his chest still against your back, he has you on your knees as well. Though you are letting him arrange you into a position he wants, you still want to kill him. “Hoseok, that are you — _mmm_!”

 

Hoseok pushed himself into your ass - already prepped earlier because you had been waiting for this all day. Every inch burns so good, that you are mewling until he is half-way inside. Maybe you’ll put off killing him at a later date.

 

“The birthday boy is ready,” Hoseok tells you, nibbling your earlobe. “I think he has been punished enough, don’t you?”

 

You gasp a soft ‘oh’, looking straight ahead to find that Namjoon is ready, his cock hard once again. Nodding at Hoseok’s question, you reach out your hand for Namjoon to take. “Yes, and now he gets to have his last present.”

 

In a hurry, Namjoon grabs your hand and stumbles forward. So eager to feel you again. Before he could fall flat on his face, you pull him towards you with the help of Hoseok, and he crashes against your chest with an embarrassed sorry. Luckily, Hoseok is strong enough to handle the impact, though his cock massages deeper inside you, to the hilt. You moan, bucking up as your quivering hands grabs for support on Namjoon’s broad shoulders.

 

“Please, Joonie, please…” You beg shakily as your fingers weakly scratch and tap against his chest. You just feel so jittery. So tightly wound up and needing release. “Need to feel you too…”

 

Namjoon nods quickly, grabbing your hips and lining himself up to your entrance. He needs to feel you too, it’s been too long. “Okay, baby, okay.”

 

As soon a Namjoon sheaths himself inside you, you wail, leaning your forehead on his chest as your arms wrap his neck. Sobbing, you come around his cock, pulsing and clenching and oh so fucking wet. He groans at the wonderful feeling, but holds you tight, whispering words of praise against where he nuzzles his face into your hair.

 

Both boys wait for you to come down from your high, and when you give them the go ahead - murmuring about how you want to feel their cum inside you like you always do - they start to move.

 

Even though you are overstimulated, this is paradise to you. Feeling your boys make love to you so good in the way only _they_ know how has you smiling with tears in your eyes. Their grunts and groans are like music in your ears, harmonizing so beautifully together.

 

The places between your legs is deliciously hot with friction, both your holes tightening around their cocks.

 

“Oh, fuck” Hoseok moans, hips stuttering as he comes. Namjoon thrust hard forward not even a second later, releasing himself inside you as well.

 

You feel so gloriously full, their warm cum flooding between your legs. _This is exactly as it should be_ , you think as you hum softly, threading your fingers gently through Namjoon’s hair and leaning your head to the side to feel Hoseok where he has his face hidden into the crook of your neck. Both breathing heavily from the intensity of their orgasms.

 

“I love you,” Hoseok whispers in that sensitive part of your neck that’s extremely ticklish. You giggle, shoulder jerking up to get away.

 

But you quickly glance his way and peck his waiting pouting lips, “I love you too.”

 

Neither of you notice how Namjoon tenses, going quiet. He looks down, brows creasing in melancholy.

 

It is only when he pulls his softened dick out of you without another a word that you turn to look at him. You grin wide and lean over - causing Hoseok to slip out but he doesn’t mind - to wrap your arms around Namjoon’s neck again tightly.

 

Namjoon is startled, surprised, throwing his hands up in the air and freezing. But even more so, he could not believe his ears when you say, “I love you so much, Joonie! Happy birthday!”

 

Wh— what…?

 

Hoseok adds on to his growing confusion when the older man tucks his chin on your shoulder and reaches his hand out to caress Namjoon’s face, a soft fond grin playing on lips. “Missed you, Joon. I love you.”

 

Namjoon looks between the two of you with wide perplexed eyes, his voice rough and small when he questions, “R-really?”

 

You and Hoseok exchange a look of confusion before the two you turn back to Namjoon with a ‘yeah, duh’ nod.

 

A ghost of smile twitch Namjoon’s lips… But then his face crumples, breaking down into tears.

 

Namjoon buries his face between your chest for comfort, wrapping his arm around you and Hoseok to hold both of you tightly as his body shakes, weeping.

 

Now it was yours and Hoseok’s turn to be startled. Neither of you have ever seen Namjoon like this, not even when his parents got divorced. He is always the one out of the three of you who keeps his emotion to himself and in check. Choosing to be the shoulder to cry on instead of the other way around.

 

It breaks your heart seeing him like this. Especially since you don’t know what caused this anyway—

 

Then it hits you. The uncertain look in his eyes when he asked if you and Hoseok really love him just a few seconds ago.

 

“Joonie… Why don’t you think we love you?” You ask sadly, starting to cry yourself. You keep running your hand through his hair, letting him soak your chest with his tears, letting him let it all out.

 

“Is this why you’ve been acting so weird lately?” You hear Hoseok ask. His voice is hoarse, he sounds choked up.

 

Namjoon nods against you, then slowly, he pulls away, allowing you and Hoseok see the red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

 

“I—” He swallows, clearing his dry throat. “I just though that you guys didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

 

Then he confesses that about a month and a half ago, he saw you and Hoseok having sex without him - which isn’t unusual. You would have sex with Namjoon without Hoseok as well, and the boys without you. But the thing that got him was that he heard you and Hoseok say I love you to each other, but you two have never said that when he is around.

 

“So, I just thought…” Namjoon trails off as a conclusion to his confession. It’s stupid, he knows that, but he is a lot more insecure than he lets on.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us this?” Hoseok asks, brows creasing in slight vexation. “If you told us, we could have fixed this a long time ago, Namjoon.”

 

Namjoon shrugs. He is used to being the second or third best. The last option. In his own family, his mother’s favorite is his older sister, taking only her in the custody battle to bring to Paris, and his dad’s favors his younger brother more. So thinking that you and Hoseok might be better off without him was probably just him projecting his insecurities.

 

“And we have said _I love you_ to you before…” You tell him. “Many, many, many times…”

 

“Not after sex,” Namjoon says. “I know it’s dumb but—”

 

“ _Yes_ , after sex,” You cut him off.

 

“But he always seems to fall asleep like a log right after we do,” Hoseok tells you, shrugging. “Maybe he forgot.”

 

“Oh…” Namjoon’s mouth gapes open at the new fact.

 

Namjoon blushes bright red, feeling ridiculous after everything he has gone through this past month and a half because of overthinking.

 

“Namjoon,” You say sternly to get his attention. When you have it, you grab hold of his hand tightly, so he knows what you are about to say next, you truly and really mean, “I love you. Hoseok loves you—”

 

“I really do,” Hoseok adds in.

 

“—And it just… I’m so angry at myself that I made you feel otherwise—”

 

“It’s not your fault, Y/N,” Namjoon interject. He glances over to Hoseok as well. “Neither of you are at fault for this. It’s me… I’m… fucked up. I keep too much to myself and I let it eat me inside out and mess up everything good in my life.”

 

“Aren’t we all a little fucked up?” Hoseok asks with a reassuring smile. “That’s why we have each other, right?”

 

Namjoon chuckles softly, nodding. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“And that’s why you have to let us in, Namjoon! You have to let us carry your burden with you…” You caress Namjoon’s cheek and also Hoseok’s with the other, both boys humming in content as they feel it’s warmth. You smile softly. “That’s what soulmates do…”

 

“Soulmates, yes…” Namjoon murmurs, pressing a kiss on the palm of your hand. His heart is swelling so big. The word makes his eyes tear up again - from happiness this time.

 

From now on, he’ll let you and Hoseok in - little by little. He knows he should have a long time ago but... It was hard. Even though you and Hoseok are everything to him, it’s going to take some time - after all the years of damage he had suffered from his parents.

 

As if reading his mind, Hoseok says, “It’s okay, Namjoon. Take your time. We’ll always be here for you.”

 

You nod, agreeing with Hoseok.

 

Namjoon’s heart soars with warm affection, and he smiles brightly, tears welling up again. “I love you two so much…”

 

And when he gets enveloped in yours and Hoseok’s loving embrace, he starts to cry again.

 

This is the best birthday he has ever had in all his 21 years.

 

* * *

 

The three of you wake up early the next morning. Well in truth, you didn’t sleep much after Namjoon had his butlers kick everyone out of the mansion so you, him, and Hoseok could _celebrate_ some more.

 

You giggle at the thought, popping a juicy raspberry into your mouth.

 

At a table arranged just ten minutes ago on the balcony attached to Namjoon’s room, you were enjoying a large and delicious breakfast. Mimosas, Belgian waffles, fresh fruits, French pastries, leftovers of Namjoon’s birthday cake, and many more fills your happy belly.

 

Hoseok is to your left, devouring a 10-stack pile of pancakes, and to your right, Namjoon is messing around the settings on his new Leica camera. All of you are dressed in matching champagne silk robes. Smiling, you think it’s cute, it makes you feel all fuzzy inside.

 

But your smile falls as soon as you what Hoseok does to poor Dragonite.

 

“What are you doing?!” You screech, standing up to try to prevent the Pokemon from being decapitated. Hoseok swats your hand away, and leans back to get away from you.

 

“Eating chocolate?!”

 

“But it’s— that’s—” You glance over at Namjoon for help. “Joonie! He’s eating Mangnanyong!”

 

Namjoon chuckles, shaking his head.

 

“Hoseok, break me off a piece…” Namjoon then says, reaching out to grab a piece of chocolate. You watch the exchange in horror.

 

“You— I can’t believe you! Hoseok I get, but _you_ …” You say, appalled.

 

“It’s _chocolate_ , Y/N…” Hoseok implores. “ _Really_ good chocolate. You want some?”

 

He offers you a piece but you just glare at it, and him, and then Namjoon.

 

With a wink your way, Namjoon places the chocolate on his tongue.

 

“You two are the literally the  wors— _mmmnnnmmm_ —”

 

Tasting the chocolate on Namjoon’s tongue and then on Hoseok’s, you have to say you agree with them. It is really good.

 

Parting away from Hoseok with a dreamy sigh, you bite off Dragonite’s ass with a giggle. Hoseok tells you that oddly turns him on as the two of you join Namjoon by the balcony railing.

 

Namjoon grins when he feels you snuggle up to him, though his focus is still behind the lens. He takes pictures of the view. Pretty scenic pictures of acres and acres of trees that are now changing colors - beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange.

 

He even snaps a pictures of the garden, pool, and everything else around. Wanting to capture it for remembrance’s sake.

 

Growing up, Namjoon has never liked his family home. It’s too big, too empty - yet filled with too many memories that he’d rather just forget. It doesn’t feel like a home to him anymore. And although he could get his own place, he’d rather crash at yours or Hoseok’s place. Both options welcome him with open arms.

 

But today, with you and Hoseok by his side, he is feeling different.

 

This is the first time - in a long time - that this house has felt like home to him.

 

He puts the camera down, taking a deep breath of the fresh open air.

 

As soon as you see that his hands are free, you slip yours in the one closest to you. Then you grab Hoseok’s as well.

 

With one of their hands in each of yours, you give interchanging kisses on the back of both multiple times, giggling happily.

 

Both boys stare down at you - _their girl_ \- in complete and utter devotion.

 

This is how it’s meant to be.

 

You, Namjoon, and Hoseok - inseparable, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://minflix.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrosies) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minrosies)


End file.
